The Good Times
by LieuBenson
Summary: "With a job like this we forget that there's still some good out there," Munch sighs, "that's why it's important to treasure the good times," Series of platonic/romantic one shots that involve sweet lighthearted situations.
1. Puddles

**Okay so I forgot the password of my other fanfiction account so I had to make a new one. This is a story from my other account: TroubledAuthorMind' so I decided to rewrite and continue the story on my new account.**

Most of these are NOT romantic, just sweet platanoic moments between members of the svu squad.

I do not own ANY svu characters they all belong to the wonderful Dick Wolf.

_RAIN_RAIN_GO_AWAY

Chester Lake & Olivia Benson

Rainy Races

"This rain sure as hell doesn't look like it's letting up anytime soon," Olivia sighed as she leaned against the wall, turing to glare at her temporary partner Chester Lake. "And someone decided to park two blocks from here,"

"Oh so it's my fault," Chester gasped, pretending to be offended. He smiled when he saw Olivia smirk at him. "We can walk...it's just rain,"

"Uh...I'm not exactly a huge fan of rain," Olivia mumbled. She shivered as the cold air blew against her. She knew for sure she was going to be sick before they would even make it back to the precinct.

"There's nothing wrong with some water," Chester countered "You bathe in the stuff everyday,"

"Chester,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Shut up!" Serena Benson yelled at her daughter. The flashes of lighting illuminating both her and Olivia's face, as they stood in front of a window. "You shut your fucking mouth Olivia!"

"Mommy," Olivia cried, tears rolling down the eight year old's face as she watched her mother belittle her while holding a half empty bottle of whisky in her hand. "I'm sorry,"

"You should be sorry!" Serena sobbed, throwing the bottle into the wall, sending the glass shattering near Olivia's feet. The young girl didn't even realized her feet bleeding from the broken glass. "You ruined my life you little bitch!"

Olivia gasped as her mother suddenly flung the french windows open, sending a rush of cold air and cold rain inside the small apartment. Olivia, whose white nightgown had suddenly become soaked, was roughly grabbed by her mother.

"MOMMY!" Olivia shouted under the harsh showers of cold rain. She realized her mother was trying to kill her, as Serena had Olivia up by her armpits, trying to bend her over the balcony. "MOMMY! I'LL BE GOOD! MOMMA!"

"Shhh shhhh, it's okay, it's okay," Serena said softly as she still tried to push her daughter over the balcony.

"MOMMA! I'M SORRY!" Olivia sobbed, her tears mixing with the rain.

Serena finally came to her senses, seeing not the eyes of her attacker, but the eyes of her little girl. She let go of Olivia, setting her gently down on the balcony. They both sobbed, both to scared to move. Until Serena threw her arms around her daughter, softly running her hand over her daughter's dark brown hair, which contrasted her blonde.

"I'm so sorry baby...my baby...," Serena sobbed as she held a tight grip on Olivia. Both of them standing under harsh rain, pelting them, washing Olivia's bloody feet, and mixing with both of their tears. "Mommy's sorry baby...mommy's sorry...it's okay...my Olivia...Olivia"

Olivia...my sweet child...Olivia...OliVia!

Olivia's eyes snapped up to Chester's who was smiling like a little kid as he jumped in puddles. Olivia shook her head, chuckling as a few people who walked by frowned at the grown man who was getting them wet.

Chester looked down in the water, looking at his distorted reflection.

"Chester! Enough of that!" scorned her eight year old son as he jumped in every puddle he saw...while wearing his brand new shoes. "Your father is serious about this wedding and we shall not embarrass his brother,"

Chester rolled his eyes as he looked down at his traditional Mohawk tribe traditional wedding attire, fascinated at the different colors and designs. He wanted to play with the face paint that coated his skin but his mother had already scorned him about ruining one of the symbols.

The rain came down harder soaking both him and his mother. He was surprised yet scared when his mother grabbed his hand. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Well since we're wet anyway...let's jump puddles," his mother whispered mischievously.

Chester laughed as him and his mother, hand in hand, began to jump puddle to puddle to the wedding.

"Chester!" Olivia scorned "We don't have time for this, we're going to be late, if we don't get these papers to the precinct,"

"Let's hold hands," Chester said. Before Olivia even got a chance to reply, Chester had grapped Olivia's hand, snatching her from under the bodega and began to twirl her around.

"Chester! Lake!" Olivia said as he short hair was soaked, clasped to her cool skin. As she looked over at Chester who was laughing as he held her hand twirling, she forgot about the memory that made her resent rain and began to laugh herself. Puddle by puddle they jumped, ignoring the glares and 'what the fuck' s coming from other New York citizens. Chester not caring about getting his expensive timberlands wet and dirty, and Olivia not caring about getting her expensive Louis Vuitton buts wet and dirty.

But Elliot Stabler had bought her those boots for Christmas, almost $400. And was he going to be pissed when he saw them now.

_NEXT TIME: O'Halloran and Olivia music fangirling 


	2. The Hunt

**Treasure Hunt**

 **_S_V_U_S_V_U_S_V_U_S_V_U_S_V_U**

"I agree to spend the day off with you...and you send me around the city in search of a damn Lady Gaga CD?" Olivia snapped, holding her soda bottle as she watched her friend look through the Walmart CD racks in search of the young blonde's latest album.

This year had decided that due to budget cuts, instead of everyone buying the entire squad a gift for Christmas, it would be best to do the Secret Santa crap as a way to be cheaper. Seeing has how December was almost here, Olivia had hoped that she and Ryan could go shopping in search of a gift, but he was so hellbent on finding this CD, the pepsi in her hand was all she was able to but today.

"I thought you said you were excited too ," Ryan O'halloran grunted, as he frustratingly looked through various CD's, not one of them with Lady Gaga on the cover. Olivia knew that Ryan was a huge fan of music, and Lady Gaga just happened to be one of his favorite artist the past few months. Although she knew the pop star had thousands of fans she still didn't expect people to clean out the stores in less than a week, but then again Christmas was also near as well...though she could never imagine getting such a CD as a present.

"I said I enjoyed _some_ of her music but her music isn't really my type of style," she sighed, "besides even if I was a fan, there's no way I would drive all over the city in search of a single CD,"

"It's not that bad,"

"Now we're in Jersey!"

Ryan frowned as he leaned up from the rack, crossing his arms in disappointment. He rubbed a hand down his face, before giving his friend a sad smile. He put his hand on the small of her back, both walking to the entrance of the store.

"I'm sorry," Ryan sighed, "one of the few times we get to spend together and I go losing my mind over a CD...it's just...I mean it's _Lady Gaga!"_

"She is some woman," Liv mumbled. "Maybe you could buy it digitally," she suggested.

Ryan gave her look that informed her that her suggestion was not up for an option.

"Let's just get to your place and watch a movie...or something," Ryan groaned as they exited the store making their way to his car. As Ryan angrily mumbled to himself, Olivia watched him with a smirk on her face.

After long back to Olivia's apartment, with a car ride that mostly consisted of Olivia consoling Ryan on leaving his treasure hunt empty handed. Yet she herself felt guilty as she now looked at his disappointed expression as he tried to watch the sci-fi movie on the tv. She probably should have told him she knew that all the stores they visited were sold out of the CD.

Maybe she enjoyed watching her friend squirm.

"I knew they'd be out," Olivia sighed.

Ryan never took his eyes off the screen as his eyes furrowed, "No I don't think so," he protested, "I mean not yet, because now that's guys in the cell is getting his arm cut off,"

"Not that," Liv frowned, "I mean I knew the stores wouldn't have the CD,"

Ryan turned to look at his friend, glaring at the detective. "And just how would you know that?"

"Because I was going to wait for Christmas, but since I hate to see you mope..." Liv smirked as she stood from the couch going into her bedroom.

"Liv?" Ryan called out confused as he heard rummaging from what he assumed was her closet. "Liv?"

"I'm here!" Ryan watched confused as Liv walked out of her bedroom, waving a small present wrapped in blue and silver Christmas paper.

Ryan's eyes grew wide as she handed him the present.

"Well I was suppose to give you this at the secret santa exchange next month but I can't see you like this," Liv chuckled, "I can't see you saddened over the misoppurtunity of having your pop star's masterpiece,"

"Don't patronize me," Ryan smirked, "I had gotten over it a little and decided to by it later on,"

Olivia's smile fell and she glared at him, the same glare he'd seen her give Fin after he ate her lunch in the break-room. "I nearly beat a teenage boy's ass for this CD...you _will_ take it,"

"I am, I am," he laughed, "thank you...I'm pissed you waited this long but thanks. In exchange I'll tell you who your secret Santa is,"

Olivia leaned forward, close to the CSU Tech, hoping her gift would come from Elliot, the man who seemed to get her the best gifts. which were name brand articles of clothing(she knew were suggested by Kathy or Maureen, seeing as Elliot had no taste at all). Although despite who it was. she knew El would buy her a gift regardless.

"It's Munch," Ryan whispered, bursting out in laughter at the horrified look on Olivia's face.

"Oh no," she gasped, "I can't handle another 9/11 inside job novel...he buys me them for Christmas, my birthday,even Valentines Day!"

"Just don't read it,"

"It's a gift that would be rude...besides he gives me a pop quizzes on them!"

"Then yeah...you're screwed,"


End file.
